Support for several radio access technologies can be included in a single mobile terminal. For example, the same terminal could be capable of using both cellular technologies (e.g., 2nd generation (2G), 3rd generation (3G), long-term or long-terminal evolution (LTE), etc.) as well as unlicensed spectrum technologies (e.g., wireless local area network (WLAN)). Of particular interest is whether cellular technologies, particularly LTE), should be allowed to use unlicensed frequencies, such as parts of the 5 GHz band. In doing so, there are specific techniques that would need to be introduced into LTE in order to ensure that the spectrum is utilized in a fair manner.